The Butterfly Effect
by cutepinkcat
Summary: Bagi pemuda kelahiran Tallinn, Eduard, masa-masa lalu bersama Berwald adalah 'Vana hea Rootsi aeg', masa terindah yang pernah ia miliki. Eduard memiliki keinginan untuk bergabung ke kelompok Nordik yang diketuai Berwald. Namun... Untuk mendapatkan semua itu, beliau harus rela menghapus segala kenangan bersama Raivis dan Toris, dua sahabat sejatinya yang selalu mendukung Eduard.


Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Fanfic ini diciptakan sebatas hanya untuk sebagai hiburan semata tanpa ada unsur komersil sekalipun.

Warning: Author sedang mencoba membuat fanfic setelah sekian lama tidak menulis. Mohon maaf jika abal ya XD

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **BUTTERFLY EFFECT***

*The scientific theory that a single occurence, no matter how small, can change the course of the universe forever.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Chapter 1: Beer and Vodka**

Bisa dibilang Eduard sudah punya semuanya.

Mungkin negara asalnya adalah sebuah negara kecil dengan penduduk sedikit, tapi banyak hal yang membuat Eduard merasa begitu senang menjadi bagian dari warga negara ini dibanding harus menjadi bagian dari negara besar seperti Rusia.

Sebut saja yang mudah. Berkat berasal dari negara yang terkenal dengan banyak _nerds_ dan gila, Eduard sekarang sudah mengenakan kaca mata yang menjadi ikon kehidupannya. Bahkan Raivis Galante pernah mengatakan bahwa beliau iri melihatku begitu lihai dengan teknologi dan ekonomi, walaupun selama ini Eduard tak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya ini adalah sosok yang cerdas seperti orang-orang pikirkan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bahkan jarang dan bahkan nyaris tak pernah menunjukkan hal-hal yang pernah orang lain katakan tersebut.

Namun dari beberapa hal yang Eduard syukuri, ada beberapa hal yang menjadi impiannya dari masa lalu. Sesekali saat sebelum tidur, terkadang beliau menyempatkan diri untuk menutup mata sejenak dan merenung, mengenang masa-masa emas di saat Berwald masih ingat dan begitu akrab bagaikan abang dan adik. _V_ _ana hea Rootsi aeg,_ _good old Swedish time_. Jauh lebih baik dibanding ketika bersama dengan Ivan Braginsky. Beliau selalu saja berbuat masalah dengan Eduard, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tidak hanya dengan Eduard, bahkan dengan semua orang yang bertempat tinggal dekat dengannya. Kadang tinggal di gurun tandus jauh terdengar lebih baik dibanding tinggal di dekat rumah milik Ivan Braginsky.

Terutama Raivis. Raivis pernah terlihat menangis di toilet perempuan hanya karena keberengsekan Ivan. Apakah dia tidak berpikir bahwa tidak semua orang memiliki fisik dan mental yang kuat? Syukur kadang Natalia sering menginterupsi kenakalan Ivan terhadapnya dengan pisau dan tatapan menakutkan yang kadang muncul dari kerut wajahnya.

Sebenarnya, Eduard tidak berkeinginan atau berpikir Estonia akan kembali menjadi bagian dari Swedia di masa yang akan dekat. Tentu beliau benci kolonialisme. Siapa yang mau dikoloni oleh negara lain. Menjadi bagian dari koloni adalah mimpi terburuk yang akan Eduard dapatkan jika hal itu terjadi. Namun yang sebenarnya pemuda berkaca mata itu impikan adalah, jika Berwald berhasil menjajah negaranya, mungkin Eduard bisa mendaftar dan menjadi bagian dari Nordik dengan hanya gesek-gesek kaki, atau setidaknya Skandinavia.

Mimpi yang tidak mungkin?

Toris kadang mengatakan jika mimpi itu tak mungkin dikabulkan, seperti meminta Karelia kembali kepada Tino. Namun siapa bilang jika hal itu tidak mungkin? Bahkan Tino diundang ke pesta malam mereka beberapa waktu lalu, dan Eduard tidak pernah diundang sekalipun. Sangat menyebalkan, bukan? Ayolah, Tino bahkan tak berada tepat di rentetan tanah di semenanjung Skandinavia yang bentuknya seperti.. _Pfft._ Lebih baik tak usah diceritakan.

Budaya mereka bahkan tidak ada miripnya dengan Tino, bahkan Tino jauh lebih mirip Baltik dibanding Skandinavia atau Nordik.

"Eduard."

Sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu rumah. Manik biru Eduard perlahan menoleh ke arah ganggang pintu yang mulai bergeser. Sesosok pemuda pendek dengan bola mata violet dan rambut yang sama warnanya dengan Eduard muncul. _Oh_ , ternyata Raivis. Ada apa gerangan beliau kemari?

Dibanding Toris Laurinaitis, Raivis Galante jauh lebih _friendly_ menurut Eduard. Keduanya sangat menolak dan menganggap Eduard angkuh akibat keinginan berlebih Eduard bergabung ke dalam supergrup keren dan populer seperti Nordik, yang seakan-akan membuat kesan bahwa grup Baltik adalah grup yang murah belaka. Namun, Raivis sering membantu Eduard mengejar mimpi tersebut Eduard tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi sungguh perbuatan yang baik sekali. Kebaikannya membuatku lupa untuk mengejeknya 'si pendek' setiap berpapasan dengannya.

"Oh, Raivis. Ada apa?" sahut Eduard tersenyum sampul. Mungkin dia mendapat kabar terbaru mengenai Nordik atau semacamnya, seperti yang pernah beliau lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau punya sebotol vodka, Eduard?" jawab Raivis dengan tenang dan riang.

…

Jadi dia hanya datang hanya untuk meminta vodka? Dasar, Raivis.

"Jadi kau hanya kemari untuk meminta vodka?" bentak Eduard pelan.

Jujur, Eduard tidak membentak Raivis seperti bentakan yang biasa diberikan oleh Ivan atau orang-orang menyeramkan lainnya. Namun kau tahu, Raivis itu _crybaby_. Sedikit-sedikit menangis. Cengeng. Tapi beliau adalah salah satu orang yang paling perhatian yang pernah Eduard kenal, sehingga Eduard memaklumi semua itu dan berusaha tidak mengacau beliau secara berlebihan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu—" _Ah_ , tetes mata dari manik violet itu jatuh ke lantai.

Langkah kaki Eduard tergerak mendekati pemuda yang memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding Eduard sendiri. "Aku tidak bermaksud, Raivis. _Palun vabandust_."

Eduard merasa sedikit bersalah. Namun kadang ia heran, walaupun Raivis itu cengeng seperti bayi yang baru lahir, di umurnya yang lebih muda dari Eduard itu, sangat hobi meminum minuman alkohol, terutama vodka dan bir. Tapi tentu bir adalah alkohol yang paling beliau sering konsumsi, mengingat harganya yang jauh lebih murah dibanding macam minuman beralkohol lainnnya.

" _Tas nekas_ ," jawab Raivis membersihkan sedikit bintik air matanya. Untung kata-kata Eduard tidak begitu menusuk bagai jarum yang menancap di jantung pemuda bermanik violet itu, sehingga tangis dan kesedihan itu bisa langsung lenyap dan pergi bagai angin. "Tapi kau punya vodka, kan? Aku haus, Eduard."

Aku melangkah menuju dapur, mengecek apakah lemari itu masih dipenuhi oleh botol-botol vodka, dan ternyata tidak ada. Yang adapun hanya sebatas bir murah yang ia dapatkan dari Ivan. Bisa dibilang satu kebaikan dari seribu kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan pria brengsek itu. Tapi setidaknya, walaupun murah, bir murah itu bukanlah oplosan. Bisa Eduard jamin hal itu.

"Hanya ada satu botol bir. Hadiah dari Ivan," sahut Eduard datang membawa satu botol.

"I-Ivan? Tapi lebih baik dibanding tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih."

Raivis meraih botol bir itu dengan tangannya. Tidak langsung dibuka dan ia tuntum, tentu saja. Tampaknya Raivis memilih untuk membawanya pulang dan meminumnya di kamarnya sambil menangisi masa lalu dibanding mengajak Eduard untuk minum bersama. _Well_ , Eduard tidak pernah menolak tawaran minum. Sekali-sekali.

"Maaf sekali lagi soal tadi, aku memikirkan Nordik untuk sekian kalinya."

" _Oh, haha._ Omong-omong Jum'at malam nanti mereka akan mengadakan pesta ekslusif mereka bersama saudara ex-Uni Soviet lainnya." Sahut Raivis yang segera mencari sebuah kursi empuk untuk duduk, Eduard mengikuti jejak pemuda bermata violet tersebut.

"A-APA? AKU TIDAK DIUNDANG?" sahut Eduard mendadak kaget, lalu ekspresinya kembali normal dan tenang. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang biasa. Eduard tidak pernah dianggap sebagai Nordik, dan Eduard juga tak pernah sudi menganggap diri sebagai bagian dari ex-Uni Soviet.

"Aku juga tidak diundang, kok. Toris juga," balas Raivis menghela napas. Tampaknya Raivis merasa sedih dengan kabar itu. Tapi ayolah, apalah senangnya berpesta dengan para ex-Uni Soviet selain botol-botol vodka yang sebenarnya tinggal dibeli di toko minuman keras. Tapi apabila mereka diundang ke pesta tersebut, bisa jadi Trio Baltik bisa menjadi jembatan antara dua kubu yang jauh berbeda ini.

 _PRANK!_

Belum suara keluar dari mulut pemuda Estonia itu, sebuah suara lain dari ruangan sebelah terdengar. Suara seperti pecahan kaca yang keras. Raivis mendadak naik ke atas kursi dan melindungi diri, cemas jika itu berasal dari pencuri atau Ivan Brangisky.

"Apa itu?" cemas Raivis, mendorong Eduard untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan tempat Eduard menyimpan kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya. Dari masa menyenangkan bersama Berwald, hingga masa kelam bersama Ivan. Sebenarnya tidak ada barang berharga di sana jika dinilai dari harganya, namun kenangan-kenangan yang terlupakan di sana akan sayang jika lenyap dari hadapan mata. Eduard harap tak ada pencuri yang berhasil masuk ke rumah ini. Seingatnya ia sudah memasang rumah miliknya itu dengan pengaman berteknologi terbaik di negaranya.

Raivis dan Eduard perlahan melangkah ke depan, memasuki ruangan yang bercat biru dengan banyak gantungan foto tidak berbingkai.

"AH JANGAN YANG—"

Sebuah tangan menutupi mulut pemuda bermata biru itu.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^ Kritik dan saran diterima dengan begitu terbuka, _hehe_.


End file.
